


Sidelines

by olive_blue_eyes



Series: Andi Mack Things [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I actually love him ok, I’ll add more characters as this continues, M/M, but I’m SO excited to post this Fic y’all dont even KNOW, cursing, hm., i guess? lmao it’s to be expected bc reed’s in this and we all know that’s. him., oh worm these tags r so bad, ok maybe it gets..really angsty, reed isn’t an asshole the whole time I swear, tj and reed have a mentioned past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive_blue_eyes/pseuds/olive_blue_eyes
Summary: - OK WORM I’M SO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY. if anyone likes it, I’m planning on three chapters! But I (might) do more!- god I love reed so much- follow me on tumblr @tj-and-cyrus- like comment and s u b s c r i b e- no really. please comment.- see y’all soon! ;)





	Sidelines

* * *

**R: howd it go??**

 

**lmao tj seems piiiissssed whatd u do**

 

**dude**

 

**cyrus.**

 

**fucks sake, ill just talk to you tomorrow**

 

* * *

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Reed managed to catch up with Cyrus on his way to his locker that morning. Cyrus had been ignoring his attempts to have a conversation since he got off the bus. It probably wasn’t important. But nevertheless; Reed had continued to pester him and asking questions about TJ. And it didn’t take him too long to give in, Reed could be persuasive. 

 

“Why do you care so much?” Cyrus asked him, more than a little annoyed.

 

Reed shrugged, “I just want to know what happened with you two.”

 

“It was _nothing,”_ Cyrus huffed. “Nothing happened.”

 

The blonde-haired boy tilted his head in TJ’s direction, where he stood, staring absently into his phone. “You sure?” He teased. Cyrus shoved his backpack into his locker, but his face fell when he realized Reed had given up on getting any more answers. He turned back to face him.

 

“Wait— do you know... _why_ TJ isn’t talking to me? We just hung out the other day. I thought he’d be happy to see me.” Cyrus panicked when he saw TJ glaring at the back of Reed’s head. “Or maybe not.”

 

“Why don’t do you just tell me what happened?” Cyrus nodded, and told him everything.

 

* * *

 

Two days before the present time; TJ and Cyrus had planned a sleepover at the latter’s house that night, over a whispered conversation in math class. When Cyrus finally arrived at his house that afternoon, he had a pillow, and his school bag; and TJ held a basket ball under his arm.

 

“Just in case I get bored,” he had joked to Cyrus, who giggled. Even Cyrus knew TJ couldn’t possibly be bored around him; the pair was crazy for each other, and everyone could see it. Platonic or otherwise. They took turns destroying each other at card games, and ended the day by getting Cyrus hooked on some TV show he had never even heard of. TJ’s mother cleaned up after dinner, and the two rushed upstairs to TJ’s room to talk endlessly until they fell asleep. It was a universal sleepover tradition, you just had to. Not that they had any excuses _not_ to talk to each other.

 

They had been lying awake on Cyrus’ mattress far too late into the evening, even for a Friday night. Cyrus sat upright, hunched over and scrolling through his phone. TJ lay next to him, with his head at the end of the bed, and his feet kicked up on the wall above the headboard. He wasn’t doing anything but staring at the ceiling when he spoke up.

 

“Hey Cyrus, do you like anyone?” He asked plainly. Cyrus choked on air and almost dropped his phone on the ground. He looked down at his hands. He managed to hesitate further.

 

“I...I don’t know.” He replied. It was a little complicated.

 

“Okay, no bother— sorry for asking.” TJ followed up, rather sheepishly.

 

“You’re good,” Cyrus nodded, and went back to his phone. An uncomfortably long silence blanketed both of then for several minutes; the only sound being Cyrus’ fingernails hitting the screen.

 

“Hey, um,” TJ tried to stop himself but it came tumbling from his lips anyway. “—you’re not busy tomorrow, are you?”

 

_Oh._

 

Cyrus shut his phone off, but didn’t look up from it. “I have a couple quizzes I need to study for, I think.”

 

 _I am a horrible liar,_ was all he could hear from inside his head. TJ blinked. He knew Cyrus didn’t have any upcoming tests, and he was a good student. His eyes fell closed.

 

_Maybe he just doesn’t want to be around me. But then...why would he be here now? In my room?_

 

TJ swallowed, his heart caught in his throat and strangled all the words that tried to come out. “It’s fine, I’m not free either, I just remembered.”

 

“Okay.” Cyrus replied awkwardly, and neither of them spoke again until they fell asleep, side by side.

 

* * *

 

Monday came around, and he finally heard from TJ again. Or rather, he _saw_ him. TJ didn’t speak to him for the whole morning. Or even glance in his direction until Reed showed up.

 

“What was that?” TJ questioned Reed after Cyrus slammed his locker shut and had walked away. He towered over Reed as he closed his own locker, but his stupid smile never faltered.

 

“Dude, _chill_. I’m not flirting with your fucking boyfriend.” The blonde boy crossed his arms and grinned. His voice had an almost charming lilt to it, and TJ rolled his eyes so hard he felt dizzy. This is why he didn’t talk to this kid anymore. He gazed over Reed’s shoulder to catch the last of Cyrus as he disappeared around the corner for math class. Although, TJ was wondering if he should even go at all. It’s not like he’d have the guts to talk to Cyrus in there anyways.

 

Reed patted TJ on the shoulder rather hard, feigning a caring expression. “You’re gonna be late,” TJ could have _sworn_ he saw him wink. “Don’t wanna be late for math class now do you? I hear Cyrus has been tutoring you”

 

Grinding his teeth against each other, TJ forged ahead to his first class. If things kept going like this, he’d probably die of stress before the end of the school day.

 

* * *

 

In his rush to escape the awkwardness of TJ’s house two days before, he had thanked his mother for letting him stay over and practically leaped down the front steps. In his haste, he had left some of his homework and a sweater behind somewhere around the house. As he was searching through the couch cushions in the living room, he looked up to find none other than Reed Evans standing a couple yards from him. He was leaning up against a bookcase, arms crossed, as they always were.

 

Cyrus’ brain dropped the task of finding his things almost immediately.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

 

“I could ask you the same thing, cupcake.”

 

Cyrus’ face had already started burning. “TJ _invited you?”_ Reed gave an exaggerated nod and stood up straight.

 

“He needed cheering up or something, as if _I’d_ be the one to do that.” He scoffed, kicking at one of the books that had fallen to the ground in Cyrus’ search. Reed looked around, as if admiring the other boy’s work. “Wow, you made this place a mess.”

 

“Thanks.” Cyrus mumbled, refusing to look him in the eyes.

 

“Whatever, man.” Cyrus pulled up a striped sweater from beneath the couch, with _no_ clue as to how it could have gotten there, and disgusted with the level of dust on it. He finally looked up, and the kid’s eyes were _striking._ Almost like they were frozen over; a brilliant blue. He hadn’t really bothered with Reed much in his past, and he hated himself for noticing them now.

 

Reed shoved his hands in the pockets of his athletic shorts. “TJ’s upstairs sulking in his room, if you want to talk to him.” He shrugged.

 

“I don’t really want to, but thanks,” Cyrus resumed placing the couch pillows where they belonged, and gathered his sweater over his shoulder. “I only came to take my stuff and go.” He berated himself internally for sharing _any_ of this with Reed. He had only known him for the couple months school had been going, and he felt like an idiot for trusting him.

 

Cyrus only knew Reed through TJ. Of course, they didn’t seem to have the best relationship anyhow. He felt his anger rise when Reed ran a hand through his hair rather haughtily.

 

“Why is this any of your business? I know you two are friends or maybe enemies, or-- whatever,” Cyrus choked out, already frustrated with both himself and Reed. “But you wouldn’t know what it’s like to hurt him this bad. I mean-- he _likes_ me!”

 

“Do you like him?” Cyrus felt his heart break for a second time that day. He truly didn’t know how he felt about TJ, and all of his feelings had been a huge mess for several days now.

 

When Cyrus’ eyes fell to the floor without delivering a response, Reed took it as his cue to continue. “And I _would_ know. I’m his ex.” He turned away from him, in the direction of the stairs leading to none other than TJ’s room. Cyrus’ eyes went wide. Despite how bad he felt things had gotten between him and TJ, they only seemed to be worsening.

 

Reed looked him in the eyes with an expression Cyrus barely recognized on him— one last time before snarling, _“So what’s your excuse?”_

**Author's Note:**

> \- OK WORM I’M SO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY. if anyone likes it, I’m planning on three chapters! But I (might) do more!  
> \- god I love reed so much  
> \- follow me on tumblr @tj-and-cyrus  
> \- like comment and s u b s c r i b e  
> \- no really. please comment.  
> \- see y’all soon! ;)


End file.
